Gem Antlers Crushed
by meyerjon1996
Summary: The Rubies team up with Fearless Leader Boris and Natasha to kill both Bullwinkle and Steven by using female robots. Can Garnet Amethyst Pearl Greg Lapis Peridot Rocky and Connie save them both before they get wooed off? Based on the 2014 short film from DreamWorks Animation.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere In Outer Space there was a ship full of alien gems called the Rubies. There names were Leggy, Eyeball Navy Army and Doc. They got a special message from Yellow Diamond on their communication board.

Yellow Diamond: Doc I've called you here to for a mission. You know that Rose Quartz has escaped from me. And I decided I want you all to kill her.

Navy: But his name's not Rose Quartz. His name is Steven.

Yellow Diamond: Look I don't even care what his or her name really is. I need you all to go back to Earth and kill her.

Doc: But how do we do that?

Yellow Diamond: I Don't Know! Just think of it! Over and out!

Eyeball: Okay so what are we gonna do about this? Anyone have a perfect Idea?

Doc: I just wish we did have one.

Suddenly Doc turned on the communication board and the monitor showed a man with a leader's hat and eyeglass piece he wore. It was Fearless Leader and his helpers Boris Badanov and Natasha Fatale.

Doc: Hey what in the name of Halley Jones is that?

Eyeball: It looks like a man and his helpers.

Navy: They live in another part of Earth. What are their names?

Army: It says here the man talking to these two is named Fearless Leader. And his helpers are named Boris Badanov and Natasha Fatale. And look it's a photo of a moose and a squirrel.

Eyeball: That's a pilots hat he's wearing. So he must be a flying squirrel.

Leggy: Maybe they're trying to kill those two animals.

Doc: I can see that. Oh wait he's presenting them a robot that looks like a female moose! I just got it. Since that the Steven is a boy let's make a robot girl to woo him off guard.

Eyeball: According to my scientific computer he has a girl and her name is Connie Maheswaran. So we can let our robot make her feel jealous. And then we can finally kill Steven.

Doc: Excellent plan! Now if we can contact Fearless Leader and ask him and his helpers can come down to Beach City and help us with our plan.

And the Rubies dialed Fearless Leader and told them about their plan.

Doc: Hello is this Fearless Leader?

Fearless Leader: Yes how may I help you?

Doc: We are a group of girls who want to help you kill your animal rivals.

Fearless Leader: Help me kill Moose and Squirrel?

Doc: Yes but we got a plan to kill a boy by using your robot idea and we can pay you and your helpers with a big reward for killing them.

Fearless Leader: Okay then. So where are you killing this boy?

Doc: He lives in Beach City which is on the East Coast of the United States called The Delmarva Peninsula at Delaware.

Fearless Leader: Wow! That's far away from where we are now. But I guess we can help you. First we well send Moose and Squirrel a fake invitation to come to this Beach City. Then with your help we can finally kill Moose Squirrel and this Boy. We will meet you at Beach City in three days.

Doc: Don't worry. We'll be on our way.

Fearless Leader: Listen up you two there's been a change of plans. We are going to The Delmarva Peninsula in Delaware to go to Beach City and help some strange girls kill a boy and we'll help them kill Moose and Squirrel. So we send Moose and Squirrel a fake invitation to Beach City and we'll use the Lady Moose-Bot to kill Moose and later Squirrel. Is that clear now?

Boris: Finally after many years of waiting a vacation with a chance to kill Moose and Squirrel.

Natasha: Oh Fearless Leader You are so Good to Us.

But little did the three antagonists know that these girls were Gems and they were from outer space and being heard by Yellow Diamond and her crew.

Be sure to see our next part in titled _Gem Rush in Queensland_ or _The Gem Bachelors._


	2. Chapter 2

Well as you can remember last time Fearless Leader Boris and Natasha got a plan to kill our heroes by teaming up with a group of Gems called The Rubies with a plan of their own to kill Steven Universe. So on Earth in Frostbite Falls Minnesota we find our heroes Rocket J. Squirrel and his best pal Bullwinkle Moose walking in the park.

Rocky: Gee it sure is nice for a walk in the park right Bullwinkle?

Bullwinkle: You got it right Rock. I also love walks but i don't like very long ones because of the blisters i get on my feet. And boy they do sort of smart.

Rocky: Well you are right. Lucky for me I can still fly if i get to tired of walking. But if you had a jetpack then we can fly together.

Bullwinkle: Well I guess I could be a Winston Moose if i was also a Boosted Animal.

Soon our heroes met the mailman who was on his way delivering mail.

Mailman: I got a letter to Bullwinkle Moose and Rocket J. Squirrel.

Bullwinkle: Well that's us alrighty!

Rocky: Well there's no return address. But i might as well read it. Dear Bullwinkle and Rocky you two are invited for a ceremony at Beach City located at the Delmarva Peninsula on the East Coast of The United States in Delaware. We also wish for you to meet new friends there who will be happy to meet you. Here's your plane tickets the flight leaves tomorrow at 9 am. Sincerely A secret person. Bullwinkle do you know what this means?

Bullwinkle: A secret somebody is nobody who's not here at all?

Rocky: No. We've got ourselves an invitation to Beach City for a ceremony. We better pack up and get on the 9 am flight to this event and meet our new friends. Come on Bullwinkle let's go get packed for tomorrow.

Bullwinkle: Goody!

Narrator: Now as we turn the scene from Frostbite Falls Minnesota we now find ourselves in Beach City where we see Steven Universe and The Crystal Gems Garnet Amethyst Pear Peridot Connie and Lapis Lazuli who saved the watermelon babies from the evil Gem eating souls.

Steven: Well we saved them.

Garnet: It was a lot of hard work but i'm glad we're all done.

Amethyst: Yeah me too. Sure was a lot of hard work.

Pearl: Well I think everything turned out very well.

Peridot: I just sat there and watched. But I'll get my hight restorations and I can be tall again.

Lapis: I feel so tired after all this. I need a rest for maybe a week.

Connie: I think this was so awesome. I totally did well.

Steven: Yes you sure did. And that's why we're Jam Buds. Now i'm ready to go home.

And Steven Connie and the Gems got on Steven's pet pink Lion and headed for home. The next day at exactly 10: 30 am Our main heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle made it to Beach City and the plane landed gently on the main homemade run way. And soon as the plane door opened and the plane stairs came down all the citizens of the city including Steven Connie Greg and the Gems all came to welcome them.

Rocky: Golly Bullwinkle. What a big reception.

Bullwinkle: Gee It's like when Gerald Ford fell down this lot. I heard it in a song before but now i can think of him and president Washington whom we met in New York.

Mayor Dewey: Hello there and welcome to Beach City. I'm Mayor Dewey who runs this city and we would all like to welcome you here for the very first time. But first what are your names?

Rocky: Well everybody I'm Rocky the flying squirrel.

Bullwinkle: And I'm Bullwinkle The Moose.

Rocky: And we're both from Frostbite Falls Minnesota.

Mayor Dewey: Frostbite Falls Minnesota. Wow now that's really cool. We've all never been there ourselves but it's a cool place to be. So we would now like for you to come meet us and later tonight we'll have ourselves a big celebration in honor of your visit.

And so our two heroic protagonists were greeted by all the good people who wished them lots of good luck.

Soon throughout the whole day Rocky and Bullwinkle ate Pizza at Fish Stew Pizza, French fries at Beach City walk Fries, and doughnuts at the Big Doughnut. Soon as they made it to the side of the beach they saw Steven's house.

Rocky: Hokey Smoke Bullwinkle Look up there! It looks like a house with a statue of a woman with arms.

Bullwinkle: Now why is she up there with that house?

Rocky: Well I'm not sure Bullwinkle. But maybe we can go see who lives there.

Well will our heroes ever get to meet Steven and the Gems? Be sure to see our next part _Your Community Gem Most_ or _MooseCraft Summer._


	3. Chapter 3

Well as you remember last time our two heroes Bullwinkle Moose and Rocky Squirrel came to Beach City and they saw a house in front of a large temple that looked like a woman and they were just about to go see who lived there.

Rocky: I guess we should see who lives here Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle: Yes we must. My feet are getting burned in the sand from the previous chapter.

But just as they could walk up the steps who should open the front door but Steven Universe himself.

Steven: Oh my gosh! It's that flying squirrel and moose! You two just came to see little old me! My name's Steven Universe. Come on inside and meet my family.

Rocky: Well okay. We can come inside.

Bullwinkle: Finally my feet will cool down from this hot sand.

Steven: So you're Rocky The Flying Squirrel and you're Bullwinkle The Moose.

Rocky: Wow you know our names already?

Steven: Oh yes I was there when you two were welcomed to Beach City. And where are you both from?

Rocky: We're both from Frostbite Falls Minnesota.

Steven: Wow! You came from there to here? That's awesome!

Suddenly a glowing warp appeared and the Gems showed up.

Pearl: Steven! We're home! Is that a moose and a squirrel?

Steven: Yes! This is Rocky The Flying Squirrel and this is Bullwinkle The Moose.

Bullwinkle: Yes indeed. And who are these hot ladies?

Garnet: We are the Crystal Gems. I'm Garnet.

Amethyst: I'm Amethyst.

Pearl: And I'm Pearl.

Bullwinkle: Wasn't there a small green one and a tall light blue one as well?

Steven: Oh you mean Peridot and Lapis. They don't live here. They live at a barn. We can take you there to meet them.

Rocky: Oh we'd be delighted to meet them.

Bullwinkle: Oh most certainly.

Steven: Wait until i get Lion.

Rocky: Hokey Smoke it's a real lion!

Bullwinkle: And he's pink! Does he eat moose's and squirrels and people?

Steven: Oh no. He only eats fish. And he's also very friendly.

Just then who should appear at the door but Steven's best friend Connie Maheshawarn.

Connie: Hey Steven! Have you heard about the moose and flying squirrel who came by to visit? Oh i can see they're already here. Hello My name's Connie Maheshawarn. What are your names?

Rocky: Well it's nice to meet you Connie. I'm Rocky.

Bullwinkle: And I'm Bullwinkle.

Connie: Well it's very nice to meet you both.

Steven: They're both from Frostbite Falls Minnesota.

Connie: Wow! That's so wonderful.

Steven: So we're on our way to introduce Rocky and Bullwinkle to Lapis and Peridot. Want to come?

Connie: Oh sure. I'd be happy too. Let's get going.

And so they all got on Lion and they headed off to the barn. Later they made it in time and Lapis and Peridot were exited to meet our heroes.

Peridot: So your the moose and flying squirrel.

Lapis: Such a wonder to meet you both in person.

Steven: You're right Lapis.

Bullwinkle: So where are you ladies from?

Steven: Oh the Gems are from outer space. They lived here for millions and billions of years ago. And they're also aliens.

Rocky and Bullwinkle: Aliens?!

Steven: Yes and I'm a half gem half human. This pink gem is from my mom Rose Quartz. She became me after she was gone.

Rocky: Wow! You know Bullwinkle and I have been on the moon and we have two friends named Gidney and Cloyd who are moon men. They helped us with a rocket fuel formula but it was top secret.

Steven: Neat! Also Amethyst and I are the only two Gems who can eat. Garnet Pearl Lapis and Peridot don't do that. And we also fuse together. Amethyst and I become Smoky Quartz Garnet and Pearl become Sardonyx, Amethyst and Pearl become Opal Garnet and Amethyst become Sugilite and finally Connie and I are Stevonnie. We can only show you both for a couple minutes.

So 28 to 4 minutes later Steven, Connie and the gems fused into their forms to show and impress our heroes. Soon they were so surprised impressed.

Rocky: Golly Bullwinkle. That was so cool.

Bullwinkle: You are right again Rock. That was so splendid.

Just then a van appeared. It was Steven's dad Greg Universe.

Greg: Hey there Stewball! I just came to tell you all it's time for the big honorable event for the flying squirrel and moose. Oh I can see you are with them already.

Steven: Dad this is Rocky The Flying Squirrel and this is Bullwinkle The Moose. They're both from Frostbite Falls Minnesota.

Rocky: Hello Mr. Universe. Did you say our honorable event is going to start?

Greg: That's right little buddy. We all don't want to be late for it.

Rocky: Well come one everyone let's go to that ceremony.

Little did they all know that the Rubies heard about it and they told Fearless Leader their plan is all ready. Well will their plan start out very well and will our heroes meet their doom? Stay tuned for our next part which is called _Beach City Ceremony of Doom_ or _Gem Forum Awards._


	4. Chapter 4

Last time as you can remember Rocky and Bullwinkle stayed in Beach City with Steven his dad Connie and the Gems for a welcomed ceremony to Beach City. While the Rubies and Fearless Leader were ready to sprain their traps. So the next day we now find our heroes along with Steven and the others having their welcome ceremony from the mayor of Beach City Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey: We are very proud to welcome Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose to our Beach City and we also would like to wish and thank Steven Universe and the magical Gem Ladies for protecting our city. We would like to give Rocky and Bullwinkle golden medals for their welcome. And we would be so likable to give Steven Universe and the Gem Ladies the key to our city.

Suddenly Natasha appeared and gave Mayor Dewey a note.

Mayor Dewey: Oh and we would like for Bullwinkle Moose and Steven Universe be presented by the enchanting Ms. Moosylvania and the new Ms. Gem-Mini.

Soon the Lady moose robot appeared and so did a girl robot who looked like a female version of Steven but with long brown hair the same pink gem in her bellybutton and with pretty long eyelashes. Soon Bullwinkle and Steven were lovestruck. Then they left with the robot girls leaving Garnet Amethyst Pearl Peridot Lapis Greg Connie and Rocky alone without them. Bullwinkle and Steven took the robots to an Amusement Park and got doughnuts french fries and the bits and had more fun together. Meanwhile Rocky Connie Greg and the gems all felt lonely and isolated from their two friends.

Connie: I'm missing Steven. And all he's doing is spending time with that girl.

Rocky: You said it Connie. And I miss Bullwinkle. He's being with that Lady Moose.

Greg: Aw don't fret you two. I'm sure they'll still be with us all the time but not all the time.

Rocky: I hope so. And Connie you're not jealous about this strange girl with Steven are you?

Connie: Me? Jealous? Well Steven's only 14 and I'm only 13 and a half. Ish.

Rocky: Well do you have a crush on him?

Connie: Me a crush on Steven? Oh don't be silly you little squirrel. I kind of do just a little bit. I just hope i'll tell him the truth someday.

Garnet: We obviously know about that since you said to us he's incredible.

Amethyst: Well he always hangs out with me as if i was his sister.

Peridot: Well I liked him ever since we met. But now I feel that something very strange with those new girls are almost being very ugly looking.

Pearl: Well I guess we'll just spy on them as if we find out if the girls are even real or not.

Rocky: I guess you're all right. I think we all ought to sleep on it and see what happens in the morning.

So as dawn broke at 8 am the Gems Connie and Rocky spied on Steven and Bullwinkle and their new girlfriends. Finally after 4 hours of spying they got tired.

Connie: Well we didn't see anything so suspicious. I guess I'll just go back to having no friends at all.

Rocky: Don't worry Connie. I guess I can be your friend.

Connie: Thanks Rock. I think that would make me better.

Just then Jamie the Mailman came by.

Jamie: I got a letter addressed to Connie Mahesawarn and a letter to a Rocket J. Squirrel.

Rocky and Connie: That's Us.

Amethyst: What does it say?

Connie: It's an invitation to a double wedding on a cruise ship.

Rocky: And Steven and Bullwinkle are getting married tomorrow.

Greg: What?! Steven getting married?! He's only 14 years old!

Garnet: This is not good.

Pearl: We must stop this wedding immediately!

Rocky: You're right Pearl. I don't want to see my best pal get married because he'll forget about me for the rest of his life.

Connie: So would Steven. Tomorrow this wedding must be over!

The next day on a cruise ship the wedding was about to start. Everybody was here. Dudley Do-Right Nell Fenwick Inspector Fenwick, Mr. Peabody, Sherman Captain Peter Wrongway PeachFuzz Penny Peterson Paul Peterson Patty Peterson Snidely Whiplash Sadie Lars Sour Cream Onion Petey Mayor Dewey Buck Ronaldo Jenny Pizza Kimmy Pizza Kofi Pizza Mr. Smiley Nanefua Pizza Barbara Andy Mr. Maheswaran Dr. Maheswarn Mr. Fryman Jamie Vidalia and Yellowtail were all at the wedding. And while Steven and Bullwinkle were getting ready Connie Rocky the Gems and Greg were watching them with all eyes wide open.

Pearl: Well Steven does look very handsome in his tuxedo.

Greg: It's almost as if my only son is growing up.

Amethyst: I only came here for the wedding cake.

Meanwhile in the dressing room Boris and Natasha were getting the robot moose all dressed for the wedding.

Boris: So Natasha when the time is right I will escape from robot and make it explode and it will kill moose. And then the girl bride will explodes the boy will be killed as well.

Just then the Rubies appeared and they themselves were getting ready for the kill as well. Soon It was time. And Steven and Bullwinkle went walking to the priest.

Priest: Now then. We're all gathered here today to witness the honorable ceremony between these two. So if any young man or woman and moose would say of wither if they could or could not be married, please let one of them speak now or forever hold his or her peace.

Suddenly Rocky and Connie appeared and stopped the wedding ceremony.

Rocky: Wait!

Connie: Please stop the wedding!

Well is this going to be the end of both Steven and Bullwinkle's bachelor days? Will Connie and Rocky save their friends in the nick of time?

Doc: Will our plan for killing the boy work out well?

Amethyst: Will I ever get to eat the Wedding Cake?

Boris: Will I ever go to normal toilet again?

Be sure to see what happens next time in _Another Fine Gem Moose Marimo You've Gotten Me Into_ or _The Gem Man In the Iron Girl Moose_!


	5. Chapter 5

Rocky: And now we bring you Bullwinkle's Poetry Corner.

Bullwinkle: Hello there Culture Lovers. Today we'll take a look at the modern day poet from Michigan named Marshal Bruce Mathers III. Better known as Eminem. Here's one entitled _Superman._ They call me Superman. I'm Here to Rescue You Leap Tall In a Single Bound. Got No Ring on this finger now. I'll never bring me down. In a relationship save it. Babysit you make me sick. Superman ain't saving sh-whoa! Ooh. Okay then that is all for today. Next week the complete works of Mr. 50 Cent.


	6. Chapter 6

Well as you can remember last time Bullwinkle and Steven were getting married to the robot girls on a cruise ship. Soon Rocky and Connie stopped the ceremony.

Rocky:Wait!

Connie: Stop the ceremony!

But it was too late the Altar had already made the final announcements.

Altar: I now pronounce you Mr. and Ms. Universe. And I also pronounce you Moose and um.. Moose. You may kiss the brides now.

As Steven and Bullwinkle kissed the robots lips with a light electric shock Rocky and Connie's faces turn into disappointment.

Rocky and Connie: No!

Crowd: Yay!

Boris: Man I always cry at weddings. Now let's change to kill Moose and Squirrel!

After that the DJ Played Music and everybody at the wedding were dancing to the most upbeat catchy song ever.

Steven: Want to dance with me?

Gem-Mini: Why sure thing.

Bullwinkle: May I as well?

Lady Moose-Bot: Yes my darling.

Just then as they were dancing to the robots Boris suddenly came out of the robot.

Boris: Pay no attention to the man in the moose's butt!

Connie: Oh my gosh! There was a little man inside that moose! Who is he anyway?

Rocky: That Connie is Boris Badanov! I might have known!

Natasha: Not so fast Squirrel!

Connie: And who's she?

Rocky: And Natasha! You're trying to kill Bullwinkle and me again!

Soon Rocky and Natasha got into a sword knife battle. As for Connie she saw one of the rubies come out from under the table.

Connie: It's a Ruby! Garnet Amethyst Pearl Lapis Peridot! A strange Ruby is on this ship!

Garnet: It's those Rubies from space!

Amethyst: They're controlling the girl as if she's a robot!

Pearl: Connie you stay here we'll take care of those Rubies.

As The Gems fought over the Rubies Rocky and Natasha were still sword fighting.

Rocky: I still don't understand this at all. After all these years why does Fearless Leader want to kill us anyway?

Natasha: If you saw his rumpas room you would totally get it.

And back at Fearless Leader's headquarters he had a whole bunch of animal heads he had killed over the past years and he sat in his chair as he waited for getting our heroes heads. But now back to the wedding.

Connie: Thank goodness we're still back.

As for Boris he was getting fed up of being inside the robot until he had enough.

Boris: Okay All right is enough!

Boris then clicked on the self destruct button and was shot out of the robot into the sky.

Boris: Hope your honeymoon is a blast!

He then pulled his parachute cord but out came a note.

Boris: I owe you one parachute signed Fearless Leader. Oh boy.

As he fell Natasha finally got Rocky.

Natasha: Any last words Squirrel?

Rocky: Look up there!

Natasha: Please that is oldest trick in the...

But Boris landed on her and the two spies fell into the ocean.

Rocky: Hokey Smoke Bullwinkle!

Rocky soon got to the robot and he sent it overboard out of the ship and into the air. As for the Rubies they set their self destruct button to make the girl robot explode and kill Steven.

Connie: Oh no! Steven!

Connie rushed over to the robot picked it up and threw it off the ship and later the Gems launched the evil Rubies right into space never to be seen again.

Steven: Connie you and Rocky saved Bullwinkle and me. Why did you do that?

Connie: Because those girls you and Bullwinkle were with were robots. The Rubies were going to kill you. And two spies named Boris and Natasha were going to kill Bullwinkle and Rocky.

Rocky: Yes but now we saved you just in time.

Steven: Wow! I'm so surprised that i was in deep trouble. But now I'm glad we're okay.

Bullwinkle: Yeah and you never really know what's actually inside a person till you marry them.

Garnet: We always protect Steven. We rase him as one of our own.

Amethyst: Yeah we wouldn't even be The Crystal Gems without him.

Pearl: But now we're all save and sound.

Peridot: Those Rubies should never hurt our friend.

Lapis: Yeah. Steven is wonderful and we love him that way.

Greg: My son is awesome and if every pork chop weren't perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs.

Rocky: Well at least no one on this ship was even hurt.

That's true no one wad even hurt. Except of course Boris and Natasha as the robots blew up in their faces.

Boris: Ha! It will take more then that to do in Boris Badanov!

Then a giant shark eats the two spies.

Boris: Me and my big mouth.

And so alls well that ends well for both our high flying friend and his lowbrow companion. Also to be clear on this I think it's actually save to say that these boys and their friends all put the moan in matrimony.

Everybody (groans).

Steven: I want to thank you guys for saving me. Even you Connie because you are my best friend ever.

Connie: Thanks Steven. Nothing will ever happen again.

Bullwinkle: Gee Rock You're my best pal. Let's never let anything come between us again.

Rocky: You said it Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle: I did didn't I?

And so the cruise ship sailed right of into the sunset. Be sure to tune in next time for some more exiting adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle!


End file.
